


Blazing Ties

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: *DISCLAIMER* This is placed in an AU, so it will not follow actual Lore! Just a reminder! So no people going anal about the lore!The future is dark...Overwatch and the Omnics are working together to try and stop the infamous terrorist force, Talon.  Even during this dark time...A lone knight, walks around the world, trying to do what it takes to survive during a dark time. As all seems grim, this woman makes friends along the way, and these friends eventually turn into something more.(Yes, there will be conflict, story, plot, and sex.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Name** : Ember

**Affiliation:** Mercenary

**Age** -24

 

**Bio (Told from Scientist Perspective)** : This experiment...Holy fuck...It was...It’s unholy...We tried to infuse possible subjects with an experimental concoction...Only one came out….Her blood become fire, her hair long and fiery red. Her eyes...Once green, now red. Whatever we did to her...We made a monster...No, a demon...A devil. We ran every test on her, and she’s completely immune to fire. We can’t even burn her. She burns hot enough to melt through everything in contact. Our superiors were pleased, and even requested her presence. They asked what she wanted. She simply replied “Weapon and armor. To my liking.” and they happily obliged.

 

**Months pass** ...The woman has been giving a set of armor, resembling that of an old knight. Something like Joan of Arc or something... She wields a claymore, and there are what I can only describe as injectors that are connected into her back. She fights with both grace and force. A near perfect and flawless combination. I’ve never seen such grace and power in a woman fighter. She’s the perfect weapon for our cause. With Ember at our side...We might put an end to Talon, Overwatch, and all the Omnics! Usher in a new era of power! With Ember as  our muscle, no one will stand in our way.

 

**Two days later-** OH DEAR GOD SHE’S MURDERING EVERYONE! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST AND LORD ABOVE GRANT US MERCY. RUN! EVERYONE RUN! Oh god..Oh god….We never calculated this...We used too much of that chemical...We made a monster. Oh god...She’s coming...She’s coming...I hear her sword dragging across the ground. Lord have mercy on my soul and let me come into heaven peacefully. NO! PLEASE! EMBER! STAND BACK! PLEASE DON’T! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH……..

 

**(Ember):** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLEED FOR ME. “NO EMBER! PLEASE! YOU ALREADY CUT MY LEGS----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY SPINE! YOUR BLADE IS IN MY SPINE!” SING FOR ME! LET ME HEAR YOUR SWEET SONG! “NO NO NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Hahaha…..Ahahahaha…..AHAHAHAHA! SUCH BEAUTY IN THE SILENCE OF DEATH! LET ME HELLFIRE FLOW FREE! LET THIS LAB BECOME ASH!

 

**4 years later (Ember)-** Well...I kept my documents….All my history….All that shit. I’m a changed woman now...Compared to my fueled rampage back in my youth. Might as well keep this document of mine updated from that lab...Who would have thought this batshit insane lab rat could turn into a fair minded individual. Well, time to put this tablet down and get to my meeting. Apparently Talon wants to recruit me, hopefully those fuckers pay well. Until my next update then, I guess.

  
  


**_I hope you all enjoyed this brief little teaser! Yes everyone, I’m adding Overwatch back to the mix! We’re going to experiment with a new story! And yes, we’re in an AU. No Lore-Nazis please! I hope you all enjoyed this teaser for the protagonist of this story! This was written between the Fallout story, because of a writer’s block._ **


	2. The Meet-Up

**_Alright everyone! Here we are...I have decided to reimburse myself in the world of Overwatch, in a special case. As stated beforehand, this is in an AU (Alternate Universe), where Talon is winning, and Omnics/Overwatch are struggling to fight back. This is going to be taken place as the Anti-Hero/Villain category, with a lot of smut too! We already have our main character, Ember, who was sought after by Talon, for possible recruitment. And let’s just say...This chapter is going to have some…”Influencing”, by Widowmaker and Sombra. Anyways, let’s have this story start! Shall we? Disclaimer, everyone is of their appropriate gender, but there will be usage of certain medical concotions that can make female into Shemale, Hermaphrodite, or Futanari. Or Male into female, with the option of keeping size too._ **

 

After receiving a message on her tablet from Talon, after about two weeks of tracing it, Ember waits patiently in a simple diner, in the middle of nowhere, in the United States. She is the only one in there, minus a waitress, drunk truck driver, and the cook. She simply ordered some water, as she was wearing a vibrant red trench coat, hiding her weapon and armored self. It was about 1:32 in the morning, as everything was quiet. She quickly got her water, and began to quietly sip it, but overall saw nothing. She decided to wait it out until 2:00 am, before she would act upon anything. Completely unaware to her, the notorious hacker and sniper, Sombra and Widowmaker, were watching from a distance and up close, seeing if she was trustworthy. 

 

Once it hit 2:00 am, Ember got up from her booth, and walked out, thinking this was nothing but a waste of her time. She left some coins on the table as she walked up out of the diner...Where she was greeted by a red dot, aimed at her neck. Then she heard the shot, as erupted in fire, burning her trench coat away, and melting the bullet before it even got close. She had her small beanie on, but that was burned away too, as her short, fiery red hair was revealed. She quickly put her helmet on, as she unsheathed her claymore, and knew she was prepared for a fight. Her eyes glanced around as she maintained a highly defensive position, and looked for small movements all around her. She saw nothing, and kept her highly defensive guard up, and heard someone hack into her comms.

 

“Calm down chica, we’re not here to harm you. We’re from Talon, and you need better security on your radio.”, an unknown voice said. That didn’t make Ember feel any better, but she did lower her defense a little, while remaining in her defensive form. She then felt something grab her bust from behind, and feel her, even when armored. “My my, you have quite the firm assets.” as Sombra put something on Ember, making them turn invisible and translocate to a private Talon aircraft. Not really surprised by Talon’s advancements, she lowers her guard and sees that she is inside a ship, with everything on her still. Sombra then took the device off, and vanished into the ship, but Ember heard the steps of her feet against the metal floor.

 

She decided to follow after the sounds, as she followed them right into a private room, with no cameras, windows, anything. She walked right inside, and took a seat at the table there, and saw that Sombra took the seat across from her, followed by the infamous sniper known as Widowmaker, sitting next to Sombra, as both lovely women look at Ember. Sombra says “You can take the helmet off, we already know your face. We just have one quest...Mind if we get access to your tablet? So we can verify our data? Even I can’t hack into it.” as Ember took her helmet off, revealing her face once more, and pulled out her tablet, and slid it across the table, at Sombra. She happily and eagerly took it, as she pulled up and holoscreen and began to compare the data they had on her, and her own data. To Sombra’s surprise, everything was the same, the data she had on Ember was the exact same. Sombra was shocked to see that there was no change in data.

 

Ember said “You sought me out, and Talon has all the info on me. There’s not much on me, since I was basically locked away in a lab until I broke free. To the world, I’m just a person, to the science world, I’m a monstrosity. To anyone with enough cash, I’m a loyal soldier. Simple as that.” as Sombra and Widowmaker looked at each other. They stayed quiet, as Ember pulled out her sword, and began inspecting it casually, as they were busy talking with each other. Sombra said softly “We should hire her, and convince her with our charm.” as Widowmaker replied “Her prices are expensive, even for Talon to afford. It’s too much of a risk to hire her...But using our charm...It might work.” as they both look at Ember.

 

Widowmaker says “Ember...Notre futur soldat...Talon can pay you for your services...But, your prices are so high-” as Ember quickly interrupts. “Full price or no deal.” as Widow smiled. She said “Let me finish ma fleur de feu. With your prices so high...We’ll give you something that is worth more than money.” as Ember was curious, and listened. They both got up, and walked next to Ember, gently tracing their fingers over her armored body, and gently caressing her smooth, perfect face. Widowmaker, with her french accent, said in a seductive tone, “We can offer you more than you could imagine. Money, power, pleasure.” with a stronger tone at pleasure. Ember was enjoying their touch, especially against her cheeks. Sombra said seductively “We can give you something all women desire, and promise you more…” as she felt their hands moving to find the straps that held her armor on.

 

Ember simply smirked and said “If you two want to fuck me to convince me to join, it won’t be hard. But, I’ll offer this. Since I am feeling very benevolent, I’ll offer this, and only offer it once. You two both give me a good time in bed…” as she stands up, and crosses her sword over her chest, “I’ll work for and with Talon. After some thought and consideration. It is the only offer I will willingly admit to. Take your time, it’s not like I have a hot date to get to, no one will find love in this fiery red head in my life.” as Widowmaker and Sombra both go back to silently talking with each other, and looking back at Ember. She simply waited, as she took her gauntlet off and began to check her nails.

 

After their brief discussion, they walked up to Ember and said “We accept your conditions. And we will do it right here, since it is private, with no cameras. Only one condition.” as Ember was listening. Sombra steps forward and says “I get to record it.” as Ember replied “Go for it. I don’t care.” as Sombra quickly began to mount some cameras in the room, and turn them on. Ember quickly began to take her armor off, as did Widowmaker, but Ember finished first. Widowmaker and Sombra both saw Ember completely naked, with perky C cup breasts, a firm warrior body, tight rear, and bit of a red bush down on her groin, which held her plump labia and perfect slit. Widowmaker took off her armored garb, revealing her naked blue figure, with just as perky breasts, and plump rear. Sombra then took off her clothes and armor, revealing her dark latina skin, and agile, lean body. They both walked up to Ember, and began to tenderly caress, grope, and fondle her body, loving how it feels.

 

Sombra moves in to tenderly kiss and suck on Ember’s neck, and tries to form a hickey there, while Widowmaker, being more assertive, rubs Ember’s folds, and kisses her on the lips. Ember happily returns the kiss, as Widowmaker can feel how hot her lips are, and hot her folds are, something that is different from her icy cold attitude. Sombra smirks, as she translocates away, then reappears, holding two strap ons, that vibrate. Sombra tossed Widowmaker one, as she put hers on. Widowmaker grabbed it, and began to put it on, as they were both wearing twelve inch long, four inch thick strap ons, with a girthier base, and a tube of sorts that goes inside their slits.

 

Without asking questions or even showing any hesitation, both Sombra and Widowmaker thrusting the strap ons into Ember’s slit, and deeply thrusting in and out of her, while turning on a heavy vibration function. All three of them began to moan out loudly and lustfully from it all, as Sombra was behind Ember, with Widowmaker in front, essentially sandwiching her. Widowmaker began to kiss Ember deeply and lustfully, while Sombra was focused on giving Ember a hickey. Either way, all three of them were moaning out in pure lust, as they were all enjoying each other and more. Sombra firmly caresses and gropes Ember’s rear, while Widowmaker works on Ember’s breast more and more, even pinching Ember’s nipples.

 

All of them were a mixed bundle of lustful moans, as they all were nearing their own respective orgasms, but Ember surged with fire, making herself harder to reach, so they have to work for it. That little surge of fire was too much, as it made Ember feel warm and relaxing, as both Sombra and Widowmaker moaned out loudly and lustfully, and felt the strap ons give them a powerful orgasm. Their juices spray all over the strap ons, and the strap ons shoot incredibly hot, thick, sticky ropes of synthetic sperm into Ember’s slit. They both moan out loudly as they lean against Ember, relieved and satisfied. Ember moans out two minutes after them, and reaches her orgasm, and sprays her hot juices all over their strap ons, as they all were relieved. Sombra and Widowmaker both looked at Ember, and awaited her response.

 

“Well….Your answer, ma petite fleur?” Widowmaker says, and Sombra waits patiently. Ember says, with a firm, vigilant tone, “I. Ember. Will gladly accept  and join Talon, with open arms.” as they both smile widely, and deeply kiss Ember on the lips. Sombra says “Welcome aboard chica. Welcome to the winning side. You won’t regret the choice, and let me see your tablet.” as Ember hands it over. Sombra takes it, and swipes something into it, and says “The original video, in case you need some private time.” as Sombra winks at her. Ember smiles and takes the tablet back, as she rolls her shoulders and gets ready for her new stepping stone in her life.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We’re back in the world of Overwatch! And here we have the first official chapter of the story, with smut too! Expect this story to have smut and story to, since there will be more happening to it! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. The First Mission

**Guess what everyone...Here we are with the first official chapter, that has no smut in it. This will be Ember’s test of sorts, for Talon. So this chapter will be filled with gore, death, blood, corpses, everything. This is going to be a very dark chapter, and it won’t be long or anything, since this will be a story-based chapter. And to restate, Ember isn’t evil, but she isn’t good...She’s in the anti-hero category. She does what she wants, but listens to payment by others. Enough of my banter, on with the story!**

 

Flying in on one of Talon’s stealth planes, Ember, in her black armor, looks down at an Overwatch supply outpost. Supposedly, there was a member of Overwatch present, as the commander of the outpost. Putting her finger to her ear, Ember said “I’m going in. I’ll contact you when the job is done.” as she turned off the earpiece. She walked up to the pilot and said “Leave when I jump out. I’ll survive the landing.” as the pilot looked at her with confused eyes. The pilot shrugged, as Ember popped the hatch and ran out of the plane. Once she was outside and free falling from stratosphere. She knew her armor and her high resistance to heat would protect her, as she planned to act like a meteor when she hit the ground, and use fire to cushion it.

 

She saw the ground coming fast, as she shot fire from her feet, to use a propulsion and sail down with more force. She knew that she would release a devastating torrent of fire that would fry all of the electronics present and make communication for outside aid impossible. She was closing in faster, possibly only fifteen thousand feet above the ground, and seeing the outpost. She began to coat herself in a thick coat of flame, and propel herself even faster into the ground. Once she was only a few thousand feet above the ground, she quickly braced herself for the explosion she was going to offer. Moments before she hit the ground, there was a Crusader, who saw a large fiery outline of a dragon just hit the ground, and release a devastating torrent of fire.

 

The Crusader, Reinhardt Wilhelm, saw this, and put a barrier up last second and blocked most of the torrent of fire, but at the cost of his shield going down. When the smoke and fire faded, Reinhardt saw a woman, wielding a claymore, and also set ablaze at her left arm, and right leg, standing in the crater. Looking around, and not saying a work, she slices the air with her claymore. Reinhardt, witnessing that, didn’t see anything, until the air she slice ignited, and severed the main communication hub in two, as she sheathed her claymore. Reinhardt, being furious, revved up his rocket, and began to charge at the woman, who was distracted, and he knew that was her mistake. Little did Reinhardt know...Was that the woman expected that and knew what to do.

 

When Reinhardt was a foot away, Ember propelled herself backwards, latched onto one of Reinhardt’s armored plates, and used leverage and her suit, to lift him up and slam him hard into the ground, leaving an impact crater. Thinking that was more than enough, Ember turns her back, but is immediately hit in the side from his rocket hammer, and propelled into a wall. Ember’s helmet gets blown off in the impact, as she pushes herself from the crater, and sees Reinhardt standing. She smirks and says “Normally…A person would die from that shockwave and the impact I threw at you...You’ll be a fun fight.” as she grabbed her sword, and took her fighting stance. Reinhardt replied, “Normally! I would resent fighting such a lovely maiden...But I’ll make an exception this time.” as he charged right at Ember. Ember smirked, as she charged right back at Reinhardt. Once the two were within range of each other, they began to parry and block and defend each other, even as Ember was being shot at.

 

The two were evenly matched, no one could land a hit on each other, up until Reinhardt managed to get another swing on her with his rocket hammer and propel her back. She hit a building, and had it crumble on top of her. Reinhardt, still standing his ground, kept his guard up, and that’s when he heard something that sent chills down his spine. He heard crazed laughing, and saw the biggest eruption of fire and saw Ember walk out, with her hair made of fire now. Her left eye and flowing backwards, was a thick fire, as well as her right arm, and left leg. She said crazily “I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A FIGHT IN AGES. YOU’RE A FUN FIGHT CRUSADER. I WILL ENJOY FIGHTING YOU, SO I WON’T KILL YOU.” as the fires grew in intensity from Ember.

 

Reinhardt, beneath his helmet, smiled widely. He knew that this woman wasn’t a woman, it was a dragon, like the tales of old...He finally had encountered a genuine dragon, and was happy. Ember absorbed the fire into her, and sprouted massive wings of flame, and flapped them, as she was lifting herself up with the wings. She held her sword in her right hand, as Reinhardt looked at the flaming she-dragon. He cheered out and yelled “A DRAGON! I CAN BE TRULY LIKE THE KNIGHTS OF OLD!” as he was revving up the rocket on his back and was planning to charge at Ember. She knew the old man wouldn’t win, but she sensed prowess within him, and hasn’t had a fight like this is a long time. She wanted to show who the stronger knight was, as she flapped her fiery wings faster.

 

The two stared each other down, as Reinhardt made the first moved and charge directly at Ember. She saw this and flew directly at Reinhardt, as both of them at their weapons at the ready. Reinhardt saw the crazed look on Ember’s face, and the face was enough to send a chill down his spine, but that made him rev his engine and charge much faster. Ember knew the distance was closing in fast, as she even slid her blade into the ground, and left a flaming wake in her path. Once the distance between the two of them was in the inches, they both stopped and swung with as much force as they could both muster. The end result was a massive plume of fire that made any of the soldiers watching get blown back from the shockwave.

 

Once the fire fades, and all the soldiers look and see Reinhardt and Ember, with weapon’s crossed, as Reinhardt is helmetless. They both have the biggest grins on their faces, as Ember grabs Reinhardt’s weapon, and throws it to the side, alongside with her weapon. She said “I want to savor this fight old man...I want to make you plead for mercy...I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER.” as she ignites, so her hands are ablaze. Reinhardt, seeing he is now weaponless with her, as he puts his fists up. He says “I will fight with honor dragon! I will defeat you!” as he begins to rev his engine to charge at her again. Ember lept back with her wings of fire, and put her arms out wide, as she is going to embrace the full charge.

 

Reinhardt saw that she was going to take the full brunt of the charge, and activated a new addition to his suit. The fire coming from the engine turned from orange, to white, as he charged with more speed and left a trench in his wake. Ember planted her feet into the ground, and once Reinhardt was at her, she wrapped her arms around his torso, and stopped his charge, but he was still charging, and slowly pushing her back. She quickly managed to lift Reinhardt up, and arch her back backwards, and slam him into the ground. She quickly rolled to the side, grabbed his leg, and using the momentum from a quick surge of fire, lifted Reinhardt, and threw him into a building, and broke half of it with him. Ember was panting heavily, as her suit was beeping, showing her thermal temperature was reaching critical levels, and knew she would have to start cooling down before she starts burning herself.

 

In that moment, she ripped her armor clean off, as she stood in her black tanktop, and black pants, as her toned body was revealed, and ignited to her peak. Her fire was hot enough as it was turning the ground beneath her molten, and even melting some of the buildings. She saw Reinhardt sluggishly got up, and saw that Ember was  _ MELTING _ everything around her. He saw this and knew this was the end, but knew he would fight to the end, as Ember looked at Reinhardt, made her wings, and flew at him with blinding speeds. He couldn’t even react right, as she suddenly grabbed him by the neck, and flew with him, slamming him through buildings. She then quickly flies up and throws him into the ground, and sees him bounce of the ground, but it doesn’t end there.

 

As Reinhardt bounced up, he coughed up some blood, but as he was about to fall, Ember plummeted towards Reinhardt, and caved him into the ground. Reinhardt felt bones protruding from all over his body, and he was coughing up more blood. He knew he would survive, but for how long was out of the question. He finally couldn’t get up, as Ember felt burn marks all over her back and sides, as she burned the entire outpost to molten rubble. She looked at Reinhardt, as he weakly said “She-witch...What are you.” as Ember through a radio at Reinhardt. She simply replied “The Devil Incarnate. The Harbinger of Hell. Your worst nightmare.” as she grabbed her armor, her weapon, put them back on, and flew off with her wings of fire.

 

She tried to use her radio that was in her ear, only to find out that it had melted and became unusable. She didn’t care, as flew off, and Reinhardt, in his crippled state, used his radio and reported everything and demanded medical assistance. He looked in the sky where he saw the spec of Ember in the distance, before it became all too little to see. He wanted to get stronger to fight this woman and actually win. But..At the moment, he slowly crawled over to his helmet, and managed to put it back on, despite the visor being cracked. He just needed it to cover his face from the sun, as he waited.

 

As Ember was flying off, she wasn’t flying towards civilization, in fact, she was flying west, and in a trance like state. After several hours of flight, Ember slowly came across a large vault, that has been sealed away to time. She slowly burns the door away, and steps inside, as she looks around. She sees that the room is entirely purple, and the floor is painted crimson red. She continues to walk, until she finally comes to the end, she sees a large dark gray moon painted onto the wall. She continues to look around, and sees a twin sized bed, perfectly made, and a small table with a glass of something rotten in there. But, what made Ember stop, was a plushie of a purple and red wolf, that was on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up, but the moment she did, she stumbled back, as she sees a young Ember on the bed, and her mother tucking her in. She even heard as clear as day “Rest now my little Ember. Mommy will come back and take you to safety when the time is right.” as her mother kissed her on the forehead, and walked out the door. Ember continued to follow her mother, as she saw her seal the door, and activate a keypad. She saw inside, that she was cryogenically frozen from five years old, and then brought back later.

 

Ember walks back inside, as she grabs the wolf plushie, and sits against a wall, as she holds the plushie close to her. Despite being battle hardened, this small one act of knowledge of her past, made her silently cry as she held the plushie tight against her. She couldn’t believe that she actually had a family, and the lies the scientist fed her. She even stripped out of her armor again, and sat in her burned clothes, with her claymore completely on the ground. She only held the plushie, as her fiery red eyes, are a dull crimson, and almost appear like extinguished cinders in a fire pit. She didn’t move, didn’t speak, didn’t even appear alive, as she just waited for anyone or anything. 

 

Hours passed, as Ember stilled sat there, against the wall, until the sound of helicopters were nearby. She heard them passing over her, and start to move away, but then move back. She still stays motionless, as she feels a torrent of wind enter her domicile, as soldiers from Overwatch with guns at the ready. Ember didn’t move, even as they had guns pointed at her, but they saw that she had the molten Talon earpiece in her ear. They remained skeptical as one went to gently grab Ember, only to have his hand melted off from the brief touch. The soldiers stayed back, as the one was screaming for mercy. They saw that Ember couldn’t be touched or moved, so they kept a high alert guard on her.

 

Ember, quite frankly, didn’t, care too much for Overwatch or Talon. She just wanted to live peacefully, but she knew that with those two would fight until the end times. She didn’t worry about it too much, but she was refusing to be moved or touched, until she was ready to go back into the world. She only kept her eyes on the wolf plushie, and continued to cry onto it silently. Some of the soldiers even noticed this, as they radioed for Jack Morrison, and Mercy, to come in and assess the situation. Ember finally spoke in a cold, dead voice, “You’re wasting your time here.” and that was all she said.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Blazing Ties! With quite a lot that has happened in the chapter! I do genuinely hope you all enjoyed a real story based chapter for this! Anyways, agenda time! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. A New Start?

**Look where we are again everyone! We’re back in Blazing Ties! And you know what that means! We’re getting a new Overwatch story! This might not be too long, but it’ll be as long as it gets! We’re going to see a little more of the reality behind Ember and her history, but there might be more to it! Anyways, I’m spoiling a little with all this banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

A few helicopters come landing in, and out comes Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler, and even Mei-Ling Zhou came down, as they saw all their soldiers, with guns pointed at a door. Jack walked up to a soldier and said “Status report?” as the soldier replied “Possible agent of Talon, she’s in there, we can’t physically touch her. Jeremy over there had his hand completely scorched off, and its only from touch.” as Mei walked up to Ember, pulled out her weapon, and began to spray it all over Ember. 

 

To Mei’s surprise, her frozen stream didn’t even exit the barrel, as the heat was directed so it would prevent it. Mei put her gun away, as she saw Ember holding a destroyed purple and red wolf. Mei looked at Ember and then backed up to Jack. She said “Commander, she’s in a trance, we cannot move her at all. The heat she emits is melting my ice before it even gets to her. And according to Reinhardt, she is the devil herself. She tore the camp he was assigned to apart. But, we can’t touch her, we can’t move her. And she doesn’t respond to anything.” as Jack looks over at Ember. He even notices that tattered, destroyed purple and red wolf plushie, as he doesn’t know what to do.

 

He walks up to Ember, and kneels down in front of her. He then says “Ma’am, you know that plushie is destroyed, correct?” as Ember seemed to give some movement, as she turned to look at him. She said in a cold, dead voice, “It’s in perfect condition…” as Jack pulls out a camera, and takes a picture of plushie and shows it to Ember. She is shocked to see that the camera shows a picture of her, holding a destroyed, tattered plushie, that’s not even the same thing she sees. After looking at the picture, she reaches and grabs the camera, as she looks at the picture of the plushie, and the real thing, as she blinks and more of the truth starts to be revealed, which Jack can see.

 

He says “I need a status, find anything in the medical records of everyone in the world about this woman.” as Angela begins to pull up a tablet and go through hundreds upon hundreds of files, as Jack watches Ember. Angela pulls up an old, outdated file and says “Morrison, I have an old lab report dated eighteen years ago, regarding genetic manipulation. It had thousands of test subjects, all boys and girls, but not many survived. One of the test results, was a little girl who turned insane pyromaniac. And the young girl’s description matches that woman right there. Short red hair, fiery red eyes, and emitting immense heat. She’s the only survivor.” as Jack looked at Ember.

 

He said “Ma’am, according to Doctor Ziegler there...We understand you came from a rough past.” as Ember laughed. She said “You wouldn’t know anything...I’m starting to remember...You wouldn’t know the pain I suffered...The hell I endured...I was pried from my mother’s grasp...I was forced into being a fucking guinea pig...My genes were pretty much rewritten...I was turned from an innocent little girl into a god damn MONSTER.” as the wall behind her and beneath her turned to molten rock, which didn’t even phase her. She said “I’m just a being meant for destruction.” as Jack, deciding to risk it, put his hand on Ember’s shoulder. To everyone’s surprise...There was no burning...Ember’s heat had died out. He said “Don’t blame yourself for what others did to you...Even though I should have you executed for ransacking one of our outposts...It would be more beneficial to give you a chance to redeem yourself and fight for a brighter day.” as he places an Overwatch badge on her leg.

 

She looks at the badge, and then at Jack, as he turns his back to say “Let’s leave everyone, we need to repair ourselves from this recent attack. Jack then turns to Ember, “Do the right thing ma’am. The world is already in shambles. Try to make it a better place.” as everyone extracted, leaving Ember alone in the cave, even with the camera. They all left with great pace and eventually let Ember sit there alone. All she did was stare at the picture and the tattered wolf plushie before her. She gently lit her hand ablaze, the one holding the plushie. She watched as the tattered wolf was burned to ash in moments, and then the ash fell onto her lap. She looked up at the cave face and simply waited.

 

Minutes became hours, as she heard movement coming from the entrance and saw no one there. Out of the shadows, Sombra came out, and said “Mujer de fuego! There you are! (Don’t judge me, google translate) We’ve been looking for you ever since the comms went black! What is this place?” as Ember got up. She said “A monument to my past. I’m sorry for not getting back soon. I overheated myself and melted my radio.” as Sombra rolled her eyes. She replied “Anyways, that’s not of concern, I saw the damage you dealt to the compound. We’re very pleased by that. Come now. We’re going back to home base. Our stealth bomber is right here. Come on.” as Sombra walks out, with Ember trailing behind her. She looked at the Overwatch badge in her hand, and put it away.

 

Once outside the bunker that Ember was in, Sombra decloaks the bomber, as they both get inside. Then, Sombra activates the stealth field and flies off to Talon HQ. As they fly, Ember goes to a window, still wearing her slightly melted armor, as she knows she is due for an upgrade. She even looks at her claymore, and notices that it is still the same. She went to a terminal on the computer and began searching up materials that survive temperatures of at least 10,000 degrees fahrenheit. Sombra’s personal computer, up where she was flying, saw what Ember was searching for.

 

Sombra said, over the comms, “Ember, what you’re looking for, is the same material your blade is made out of. It’s a Tungsten-Titanium Alloy. It’s melting temperature when done correctly is roughly 15,000 degrees fahrenheit, perfect for what you need. Talon has plenty of it. We can build and improve your suit, especially since with the damage you caused at the outpost, you’ll get it. Let’s go to base. We’re on the calm side, no acts to commit yet, since Overwatch is trying to expand , and we need to watch and be careful. We must make sure that they stay weak and lesser.” as Ember nodded, and let the flight go on by.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of Blazing Ties! This was just going to be minor and simplistic as nothing too grand or major was going to happen. I do hope you all enjoyed the simple chapter at least! I do apologize greatly for the large gaps between stories, college is priority at the moment! Anyways! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	5. Fire Meets Frost

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in this modified universe of Overwatch! We’ve had two large chapters regarding lots of plot and detail and depth, so guess what’s going to happen this chapter! We’re gonna have sexy time! But with who? Will it be Sombra? Will it be Widowmaker? Will it be someone new? I won’t tell, so read the story! ;P Anyways, this is going be to a soft, slow chapter. It’s going to be through a different set of eyes, to a degree. Anyways, enough banter! On with the chapter!**

 

Being back in Talon’s hands, and after being notified of such an amazing job she did on the Overwatch base, Ember was given her own personal quarters in one of their controlled cities. Currently residing in San Diego California, where she has personally requested to be her home of operations and base, she was given an executive suite in one of the apartments in the city. Being on the highest floor, with just herself, and awaiting her new armor, Ember stands naked, looking out into the city. She looks at her scarred and burned body, and out into the city. She sees the Talon banner everywhere, the Talon troops guarding the city, and anything Overwatch related being destroyed. 

 

She put her forehead to the glass, as she looked around, just being herself, as she walks over to her personal bar that is in her apartment, and begins drinking straight whiskey. She walks around naked, as she flips on her television and goes through all the channels, seeing there is nothing good. She then gets a notification on her television from Somba, a video call. “Hey Ember! Ooooh, that’s a body I love seeing. Your armor is coming in soon. And Talon is sending you a partner. I don’t have the details, but Talon rules. Best be nice and at least get clothes on.” as the call hangs up.

 

Ember just lays there on the bed, flipping on the porn channel and goes through all the options. She says to herself, “Man on milf...Man on teen...Man on man...Man on woman...Bukkake...Lesbians...Dominatrix...Gangbang...Hermaphrodite on woman...Nothing seems appealing.” as she lays there. Just as she puts the remote down, she hears the door to her apartment open. Ember then hears a voice say “Miss Ember? I’m here with your armor. I’m assigned to be your partner.” as Ember looked towards the voice. She said loudly “Bedroom. I am naked, fair warning.” as the voice replied “Alright, and not an issue.” as she hears footsteps coming her way. Ember lays there, just with her eyes on the door and waits for her visitor and partner.

 

In the doorway, she sees a woman, with 36 D cup breasts, a nice hourglass figure, and the brightest blue hair she has ever seen, with icy blue eyes. The woman said “I’m Winter. I work with using sub-zero temperatures. I have a special harness...I was assigned to be with you, as your defensive support.” as Ember notices that Winter is eyeing her up and down. Ember said “Come join in. We’re in the down low time. Rule of my apartment though...Gotta be naked or underwear.” as Winter stripped down to nothing, as Ember saw that she was a hermaphrodite. She saw a four inch soft shaft, with healthy set of testicles, and could just make out a slit behind her. She saw Winter had bit her lip softly and then climbed into the bed with Ember, and felt her body emitting heat, and felt oddly relaxing.

 

Ember said “I don’t bite Winter. You can scoot closer. If we’re gonna be partners, you’re gonna get used to my habits of this kind of contact.” as Ember is only 5’2”, but Winter is 5’7”. Winter gently scooted closer to Ember, and decided to do something risky. She gently grabbed Ember and rolled beneath her, having Ember’s back against her chest and hoping it was fine. Ember smirked, as she got comfortable in the new position and leaned back against Winter, sighing softly in relief. She said “Quite the ballsy play, but hey, I’m easy going.” as she feels Winter’s shaft gently pressing against her rear.

 

Winter even felt this and said “S-Sorry...I’m kinda still a virgin, and I’ve been working up the ranks...And I’ve never been in bed like this before.” as Ember laughed. She said “Which cherry hasn’t been popped?” and Winter held up two fingers. Ember said “Well well well...Haven’t stuck your lovely cock in anything, or anything going in your pussy. How about I be your first?” as Ember smiled. This made Winter blush and stutter, “I-I-I-I...Um...I-If you really want…” as Winter gave a shy smile. Ember smiled and turned around, sitting on Winter’s lap, with her lap pressing against her hot womanhood. Winter gulped, loving how warm and fiery Ember is, as she looked at her erect shaft of eleven inches.

 

Ember looks at this and says “Ooooooh...A grower.” as she gently slips the tip of Winter’s shaft right into her warm, inviting womanhood. This immediately made Winter gasp in pleasure and shoot a cold rope of pre right inside of her. Ember savored in the perfect feeling of how Winter just simply felt. The cold pre, the shy personality, everything...It felt natural to Ember, as she slowly slid down Winter’s shaft, and began to tenderly bounce on her shaft. She looked down at Winter, who was blushing a dark shade of red, as she laid there, unsure what to do. Ember smiled, as she gently took Winter’s hands, and placed them on her waist. She continued to tenderly bounce on Winter’s shaft, as she was moaning softly from how everything felt.

 

Winter gently took grasp of Ember’s waist and began to gently bounce her at her own pace. The pleasure from how Ember felt was more than enough to put Winter into a pleasure overload. Ember moaned out softly, but she suddenly moaned out loudly and lustfully as she feels her own womanhood get filled with Winter’s icy load of sperm. Winter even cries out in lust, holding Ember firmly against her, and spraying her juices all over the bed as Ember notices a thin layer of ice immediately after see her orgasm. Ember looks at Winter and says “Genetic augmentation?” as she nods.

 

Ember slowly pulls off of Winter and says “I was same boat. Any memory of your past life? Prior to the experiments?” as Winter nods. Ember sits there, on the ice, and says “What do you remember?” as Winter sits up. She says “I was a decommissioned government asset. Scandinavia, somewhere in that area, I was genetically manipulated by head scientists. I have control over ice to a degree. My body is naturally cold. My suit allows full manipulation. Talon recruited me, and then I was brought here to you.” as Ember took a moment to think. She then said “Do you know any leads on anything regarding genetics and fire?” as Winter shook her head. “N-Nothing of the sort.” as Ember sighed softly.

 

She then gently pushes Winter on her back and spread her legs. She looked at Winter’s cute slit, as she firmly latched onto it and thrusted her warm tongue into Winter’s slit. This made Winter gasp and moan cutely from it all, as she slowly wrapped her legs around Ember’s head and began to stroke herself off. Ember saw this and just simply smiled. She used her hands to tenderly grope Winter’s firm rear and swirl her hot tongue around every inch of her inner walls. Winter could only lay there, moaning and throbbing in pleasure as she felt the cold strand of pre slowly drool down her tip and hand.

 

Winter pants softly, and even goes as far as moan out Ember’s name softly into the room as she enjoys it all and tries to hold herself back from having another orgasm. That wouldn’t happen as Winter tensed up and moaned out yet again in pure bliss and lust. She sprayed her icy juices all over Ember’s face, making it steam and make sizzling sounds as Ember smiled. She pulled back and moved quickly enough to deepthroat Winter’s shaft, while moving her hand away too. That put Winter into a bit of a haze, as she put her hands on Ember’s head and kept her down all the way to the base. Ember smiled even more, swallowing down all of Winter’s icy cold sperm, and overall loving how it tasted.

 

Once the orgasm died down and Winter fell back, panting a bit, Ember slowly pulled off of Winter’s still erect shaft. Winter said “T-That was breathtaking...W-Why didn’t you cum?” as Ember crawled up onto Winter and laid with her. She said “Well...You didn’t pleasure me. But that’s fine. You said you were a virgin, so we can teach other and find what makes each other really moan.” as Ember cuddles with Winter, letting her feel her warmth. Winter gently thrusted back into Ember, making her moan softly, as she held Ember against her. Winter suddenly gets a huge realization and says “W-Wait...I-I came inside of you...Oh god...Did I knock my partner up?!?” as Ember laughs heartily.

 

She replies “Infertile. All my genetic augmentations royally fucked my woman parts. You could be injected in the dick with that fertility shot that makes your sperm have a 1000% chance to impregnate, and you wouldn’t see anything outta me in nine months.” as she began to kiss Winter’s neck softly. Winter relaxes entirely, loving the warm kisses, as she pulls the covers over herself and Ember and watches Ember fall asleep in her grasp, with a big smile. Winter wonders why Talon informed her that Ember had an anger and violent temper. She didn’t see anything like that in Ember, she just saw someone who didn’t have guidance and would help her channel the anger. She whispers softly into Ember’s ear “We can see how each other fight tomorrow. Maybe a little sparring.” as she falls asleep with Ember, and holds her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of Blazing Ties! I hope you all enjoyed the sexy chapter that was given to you this time around! The next chapter will showing what everyone is truly capable of and more! Anyways, I do hope you are all enjoying all my posts! Agenda: Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	6. A Frozen, Flaming Brawl

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Blazing Ties! We’re going to have quite the fun little chapter at hand, due to the fact that both Ember and Winter will be fighting! Now, I wanted to point something out that I noticed. Yes, she’s a pyromancer, might sound fictional here, but listen please. In a world like Overwatch...With characters like Moira and Reaper, it doesn’t seem that far fetched, in my eyes at least.  Let’s continue the chapter now!**

 

Going down to her private warehouse about five miles away from her suite, with Winter at her side, they arrive shortly. Ember said “Well Winter, here we are, my training ground. It should be made out of a tungsten titanium alloy that should be able to resist my heat. It’ll serve as our training ground.” as Winter looked around. Seeing Ember in her full fledged new suit, being made of the same material as her sword, and a crimson red. Feeling that she is even just as mobile, with added durability, she sets her body ablaze, feeling how hot she can go, and watching her suit’s temperature.

 

As Winter watched in her outfit, being more of a trench coat with armored undercarriage, providing Winter’s armor and ice core. Winter said “Ember. If you don’t mind me asking...How are you able to be on fire so much? I have an ice core, but my genetic alteration basically made me cold blooded.” as Ember stood there. She said “Well, I guess since we fucked, I can tell you. The head scientist. M something. What she did was basically turn my blood into fire. Not literally. My internal body temperature super heats the area around me, and overtime I have learned to control it. In doing so, I can produce fire, like so.” as she holds her hand out, and has a sustained orb of fire.

 

Ember said “My pyromancy is just my body doing its job. I can produce an invisible fire, which is just me super heating the air around me. Until I concentrate and focus it, then I make it visible. And through extensive training, I’ve learned how to manipulate my heat and basically use it to my advantage. Here, I can show you what I’m capable of.” as Ember takes her helmet off and hooks it to her side. Ember heats the air around her, letting Winter see the heat and the orb of fire around her. Ember crosses her arm over her chest, and throws her arm out, leaving a wake of fire that is glowing white and orange. She then puts her arm down to her hip and throws it upwards, making a wall of fire as Winter is astonished. 

 

Winter said “How big and small can you make your heat aura?” as Ember leans back. She extends the orb until it’s an inch away from Winter, and then pulls it back until it’s just covering her armor. Ember said “I can make it as big as I want, or an invisible armor. It’s my shield and my sword.” as Winter nods. Winter pulls out her rapier and pistol and says “We’re here to train, aren’t we?” as Ember puts her helmet on and ignites her barrier, letting Winter see the orb of fire now. Ember said “We’re training with the intent to kill the other. So no holding back.” as Winter nods and holds her position. Ember leaps from her flaming orb, with wings on her back, even though all her boost is coming from her feet.

 

Winter smiles, shooting the ground six times with her custom made Beretta pistol, out of the fifteen rounds it has. Ember simply charged at Winter, thinking nothing of it, until the pistols erupted in a pillar of ice, knocking Ember out of the air and making her hit the ground. Winter quickly fires the remaining rounds at Ember, as the rounds explode in ice, freezing Ember to the ground in seconds. Ember erupts in flames, slashing outwards with her arm, hitting Winter with a cascading wall of fire. 

 

Winter stumbled back from the immense heat, and Ember leapt through the fire with a powerful downwards slash. Winter parried Ember’s attack, disarming her in the process, and impaling Ember right through the chest. Ember looked at this and just laughed heartily, as Winter looked like she was about to faint. Ember walked over to a station on the side and pulled a lever, letting a healing beam, resembling that of a certain german doctor, Angela Ziegler, pour into the wound. In moments, Ember was healed to full health and smiled widely. Winter just stood there, astonished, as a heavy healing mist began flooding the room.

 

Winter knew this meant they can fully maim and harm each other until the point of having to stop. Ember threw her sword right into the ground, and threw both her arms outwards. In a flash, Winter was pummeled with excessive heat from the left and right of herself. Ember quickly grabbed her sword and did a somersault in the air and slammed down hard on Winter. This powerful action made Winter roll back from the sheer velocity of the attack. Winter slowly got up and smiled, ripping her trench coat off and reloads her gun.

 

Ember smiled, seeing Winter was getting serious, which only made her get serious too. Winter cracked her core, freezing herself and the area around her, as Ember exponentially increased her heat until the warehouse was in a constant fit of freezing and melting. They both charged right at each other, and the moment their swords collide, they create a quantum rupture, and completely blow themselves away from each other. The rupture itself created a vacuum that caused Winter’s ice and Ember’s fire to exist together, and creating Flaming Ice. Ember and Winter slowly got up, as they saw the flaming, frozen arena they had made, but what concerned each of them, was the fact that they were both impaled with flaming icicles that weren’t melting.

 

Both of them walked up to the healing station to begin being truly healed as they looked at each other and laughed. They both knew they had the strength to support each other, and kill each other. As they rested and watched their wounds heal, they took their armor off, and sat together, naked, and kissed each other deeply. Winter said “It seems we’re more than just partners...We’re an ideal team...With our abilities combined. We can ensure no one gains access to anything.” as Winter smiles. Ember replies “We need more tag team training before we can use this new...Explosion we both made.” as Ember crawls onto Winter’s lap and lays with her, closing her eyes to recover, as Winter notices how overheated she is.

 

Winter makes sure Ember cools off, slowly breathing an icy mist onto Ember, and seeing steam rise as Ember drifts into a deep sleep. Winter smiles as she holds Ember against her, and presses a button on her armor and Ember’s, making it more travel sized. Once they were both ready to travel, Winter carried all their weapons, all their armor, and Ember, back to their car and laid Ember in the back, and got into the driver seat. Cranking the AC and putting a shirt and pants on, Winter begins to drive back to the suite where they reside in. Knowing she has a potential future wife, Winter can’t help but smile widely, until the touchscreen shows a call from Widowmaker.

 

Winter looks back, seeing Ember is sleeping peacefully, as she answers the call. Widowmaker immediately says “Krystal...I have a task for you and your partner...There’s a new Overwatch forward base over in the forest of Germany, near that castle. Eichen something. You two have a week before you’re called officially to do it.” as the call hangs up. Winter sighs, hearing Widowmaker call her by her real name, as she drives off to their suite. Winter grumbles to herself, hating being called Krystal too much to admit anything and keeps it to herself.

 

Upon arriving, she parks the car and puts a blanket around Ember and carries her, with everything else, up to the secret elevator and gets to the top suite in moments. Making it back into their room, Winter gently lays Ember in the bed and crawls into bed with her. Winter holds Ember close against herself, feeling the warm pulsating from Ember’s body, showing she cooled down more. Winter simply smiled, pulling the covers over herself and Ember and drifting into a deep sleep with her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Blazing Ties! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! Yes, it was a little bit short, but it was supposed to be a filler chapter that showed what both of them are capable of and showing how dangerous they are together. The next chapter will definitely be worthwhile as it will be dangerous! Anyways, here is the agenda. Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. Eichenwalde

**Alright alright alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Blazing Ties and guess what, Winter and Ember are about to go on a mission! :D, They will be heading over to my personal favorite map Eichenwalde. I will provide a bit of a warning for this though. The mission itself is simple, but when the conflict starts, it will get gory and gruesome. Anyways! Enough of this, let’s move on with the story at hand! Also, there is going to be some instances of Ember’s backstory/history involved, you’ll see what I mean :P**

 

Flying over Eichenwalde in their invisible jet, Ember and Winter are looking at a holo-map of the area, as Ember analyzes it. She says “The castle has a straight-forward defense matrix, possibly of hardlight design from whatever Symmetra does, or whatever her fucking name is. Other than that, we’re going up against armed guards, possibly Symmetra, and any allied Omnic there is. I’m hoping Reinhardt is there...I’d love for a round two with him. As for entrance...I can slightly overheat myself to increase the intensity of my shield, melting any rounds that try to enter. What we can do is I can be forward distraction, and when I give the signal, we need a Quantum Rupture. You game for this Winter?” as Winter nods, as she freezes herself in specific locations, making herself have impenetrable and heat resistant armor.

 

The jet first hovers to let the back open up. Ember smirks as she gives Winter a heated kiss and puts her helmet on. After that, Winter smiles and watches Ember jump out of the jet and propel herself downwards. She quickly altered her angle of attack as she set her ablaze and became a flaming missile. Seeing the doors to Eichenwalde Castle, she grinned widely and propelled herself at max speed and blasted through the door like an explosion. Kneeling down, she stands up from beneath the rubble and sees all the troops had guns aimed at her, as she was also stepping on a random soldier. She firmly stomped down, seeing the soldier’s skull cave in, as she looked at all the blood and brain matter all over her crimson boot. At the moment, she heard the sound of bullets flying directly at her.

 

In a split moment, she made her heat cover a two feet area around her, and watched as the bullets melted before they could even touch her. She unsheathed her sword, and grinned evilly, watching the bullets melt to lead onto the ground beneath her. She continued to press forward, knowing the Winter is close by and watching for the signal. Once she had heard the clicking of empty guns, she brought her aura down to herself and ignited her blade and lunged into the fray. She leapt over a barricade and was right in the midst of soldiers with their empty guns. She concentrated briefly, superheating their guns and making them drop them. One soldier grabbed his boot knife and went to slice at Ember.

 

She smirked, and with one swift slice, she cleaved the man’s arm clean off, as every watched the blood squirt from his arm. The man screamed out in fear, as she swiftly decapitated him too and watched his lifeless body fall to the ground. She then looked to another soldier who was stunned by the rapid kill and set him ablaze by super heating the air around him and sticking it to him like napalm. She watched the man scream in pure agony as he was being cooked alive and even melted. After witnessing the man dying so slowly and painfully, Ember knew it was time to cleave. She spun around rapidly, shooting off streams of fire and impaling soldiers with it, and cutting anyone down before her.

 

In only moments, she was overheated enough and yelled out “DO IT” as Winter discharged her secondary ice core and threw it onto the fray as it began releasing the coldest temperature capable of Winter. Ember quickly stabbed her sword into the ground and released her flaming tempest. The Quantum Explosion occurred at that moment and with Ember in the middle of it, caused it to be even stronger and channeled as much heat into it as she can. In a flurry of ice and fire, the entire hallway exploded as it started with ice expanding in all directions around Ember, that was a fiery orange in appearance.

 

Loud screams of pain and agony were heard as the soldiers were frozen and burning at the same exact time until nothing was heard except the cracking of ice and fire. Ember stood up, partially breathing fire and seeing a reflection of her past self. She saw a young girl, with fiery red hair, holding a little wolf, being dragged off by some scientist, while she was screaming for her parents...Only to see them shot and killed. Ember looked at the reflection, breathing sharply, as she starts to see the woman drag her off, having some sort of tubes with purple and yellow something inside of it. She goes to reach out and grab the young version of herself, only for all the ice to shatter, and for her to come back to her senses.

 

Winter walks up behind her and grabs the ice core and loads it back inside. She said “A little tweaking and we can make that even scarier. Look at all this beauty and destruction!” as Winter did a little twirl. Ember looked at all of it, as she saw everything dead, smirking at the job of their combined power. She pulled her sword from the ground and took a deep breath, pressing on, as Winter was cooling off Ember a bit, to make it easier for her to stay in the fight. Once Winter had cooled Ember off enough, they came into the throne room, where Winter made a dome of ice and began blocking Hardlight bullets from penetrating them and hurting them. Ember looked up and saw that there was Overwatch’s Lead Hardlight Designer, Symmetra, and standing before her was Reinhardt, in a new and improved suit, dedicated to the men who died in the first battle for Eichenwalde against the Omnics.

 

Symmetra, standing with her suit of armor made of Hardlight, and her robotic arm out, said “Talon Rivals, I am Satya Vaswani. I command you to stand down, otherwise my turrets will open fire once---” as Symmetra was interrupted by Ember screaming loudly. She screamed out REINHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDT!” and broke free from Winter’s dome and rips her helmet off, revealing herself. Reinhardt goes wide eyed and takes his helmet off and yells back “IT’S THE MIGHTY DRAGON! COME TO FINISH OFF OLD REINHARDT?” as he slammed his hammer into the ground, keeping it there. Ember through her sword into the ground, right in front of Reinhardt’s hammer. The two stared at each other, but having wide grins, as Reinhardt rocket charged at Ember, while Ember lift herself up and propelled herself at Reinhardt.

 

Winter and Symmetra both stand off to the side, just watching as Reinhardt and Ember both begin assaulting each other with armored gauntlets and legs. Winter turned her head, seeing Symmetra was about ten feet away from her and said “Let the children tucker themselves out?” as Symmetra watched as Reinhardt gets slammed into a wall and Ember shoulder bashes the wall where Reinhardt was. She then turned her head back to Winter and made two hardlight chairs, as they both sat down and watched the fight. Reinhardt actually managed to dodge the bash, as he grabs Ember by the gut and suplexes her a few feet into the cobblestone floor. Reinhardt pushes himself back up and looks down, only to see Ember wasn’t in the ground. He looks down into the ground and sees that it is molten and she is moving through the ground.

 

Ember reappears behind Reinhardt and kicks him hard into the ground and even skates him a few feet forward. She does a front flip off of him, and stands upright. She turns around and looks at Reinhardt, as one her back, near her tailbone, is a flaming dragon tail, she has flaming wings on her back, and even covered her face in flames to resemble that of a dragon. Even her gauntlets were flaming claws, as Reinhardt got up and saw this. In a now distorted voice, Ember said “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT REINHARDT. DO YOU WANT TO FACE A MIGHTY DRAGON?!?” as Reinhardt had the biggest smile on his face. He revved his engine on the back of his armor and charged fast at Ember, who soared back at him.

 

Once the two collided, a massive shockwave followed, knocking rubble up and away, even making Symmetra fly off, but Winter conveniently locked herself in place. Reinhardt actually managed to hold Ember against him, as he rotated himself and slammed Ember hard into the ground. Ember hit the ground with a bounce, as she roared out in pain, seeing she was in a crater. Reinhardt chuckled and said “You see Dragon...From our last battle, I have gotten my own upgrades! I AM DRAGON SLAYER REINHARDT!”, and then he leapt up and did an elbow drop on Ember, making the crater even deeper now. Ember grinned widely, seeing Reinhardt is fully capable of standing toe to toe against her.

 

Ember unleashes a supernova around herself, and propels Reinhardt off of her. Ember pants angrily, her eyes shaking as she has a sinister grin. The area around her, within five feet of her, was _MELTING_ into molten rubble. She made a concentrated ball of fire within her hand and was snarling like a wild beast, while Reinhardt slowly gets up, only to see Ember holding a massive orb of superheated air. Ember does a quick twirl and with all of her might, throws the ball of fire at Reinhardt, and implodes the fire, propelling him into a wall and hearing him groan loudly in pain. Ember was not exempt from the pain, as she had her left and right arms covered in burns and scorch marks. Winter notices that Ember is perfectly fine, not even a scorch mark on her, but looks at Ember, seeing that Ember believes she is injured.

 

Symmetra stands up, seeing that Rein is finally out of service and done for the fight. Just before Symmetra could even speak, Ember slashes out with a torrent of violent superheated air, slicing Symmetra’s legs off, her robotic arm, and instantly cauterizing the wounds, as she lays on the ground, instantly defeated. Winter goes wide eyed, seeing this happen, as she didn’t expect Ember to nearly execute Symmetra in one swift slice. Ember limped off, despite being physically fine, as she looked at Winter. She said “Let me destroy an ice core.” as Winter handed over a spare, 100% frozen one. Ember took it and said “Get out of here, fast.” as Winter didn’t even hesitate to run off. Loading up the ice core, Ember unleashes the stream of frozen air, as she wraps it around an orb of fire, and watches the timer. Unaware to her, she didn’t see Reinhardt crawl to Symmetra and then use his personal teleporter to evacuate quickly. Once she had enough heat, Ember activated a timer to let the entire core unleash, giving herself one minute to escape. She put the floating orb of fire down and began to sprint off, limping still, but heard a giggle as she ran off.

 

She turned her head and saw a little girl, herself in her youth, holding the same intact plushie. The little girl said “Seems like you’re still the monster she made you Ryn. You still haven’t learned. Why should I, your tortured subconscious give you anything. I’ve shown you the errors of your way, yet you don’t listen...You’re worse than me. Maybe this explosion will set you right.” as young Ryn vanished, with the convenient final beep of the bomb going off. All Ember, or Ryn, could see is the blinding light of fire and ice, as she closed her eyes and put her arms to the side, embracing the blast. Once it connected, Ember felt...An odd, soothing warmth?

 

She opened her eyes, and looked down, seeing her body impaled by ice, but also Young Ryn standing with her back to the fire. Young Ryn said “You see, what do you call yourself now? Ember? Nice edgy name. Eh, could be edgier in all honesty. But look, you think you hurt yourself with your fire, but you are empowered by your fire. The only worrying you have to see is if you overheat. Then you fall unconscious. But even then, you can use a full powered Supernova, before you fall unconscious. Now listen Ryn, you have strength, you are strong, you are far from weak, and brace yourself.” as Ember questioned the last part.

 

Ember felt herself go flying through the crumbling Eichenwalde Forward Base, with her armor melting onto her skin. Ember comes crashing down, going through a large chunk of forest before finally crashing down into an open glade. She gets up slowly and notices a divet that wasn’t made by her. She looked at the divet and said “T-That’s odd...W-Why would a Bastion Unit possibly of been here?” as she gets up and begins limping, trying to find her way out. As she walks, she quickly hears the sound of a Talon Hoverjet, where Winter jumps out the back and sees the melted armor and impaled Ember. Winter said angrily “HOW COULD YOU! WE’VE GROWN IN OUR SHORT TIME TOGETHER! I KNOW I’M SPEAKING DRASTICALLY, BUT I CARE FOR YOU, AND YOU CAN’T BE STUPID ALL THE---” as Winter was interrupted by Ember hugging her tightly.

 

Ember said softly “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of it. I wasn’t thinking straight. I was in the heat of the battle. Call me an idiot. Call me a fool. Call me a worthless team mate...I accept the fact that I fucked up.” as she let go of Winter. Not knowing what to do or even say, Winter gently grabs the melted gauntlet, and holds it to her chest, with Ember looking at her. Winter said “Just promise me that you won’t die on me. You and I are both genetic mutations of experiments...You’re someone I can relate to. So please, promise me that you won’t die.” as Ember nodded. She said “I promise with the everburning fire that is my soul.” as Winter smiled. Winter then gently guided Ember back onto the Hoverjet and sat her down. She said “I already informed Talon of a good job. And they are supplying us with two new assets to our team.” as Ember smiled, hearing that, but not really listening, as she had just solved one internal turmoil.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have finally got the next chapter for Blazing Ties! As you can see, we had a little bit of a roller coaster of events happen within this chapter! We first off, had Ember’s name finally revealed as Ryn! (Pronounced Rin). And now, next chapter will introduce two new team members! Anyways, that’ll be for next time, here is the Agenda! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	8. The Team

**And here we are again everyone! We are back in the world of Blazing Ties! We last left off with a very heated battle between Reinhardt and Symmetra and now, we will be moving on with adding two new members to the team! Also, from here on out, Ember will no longer be referred to as Ember, she will be called Ryn. She is fully embracing her name and refusing to be called by Ember now. Anyways, let’s get on with the story at hand shall we?**

 

After forcefully removing her armor, and standing naked in her apartment, naked as all hell and covered in scorch marks, Ryn is in the bathroom, looking at her short red hair. She quietly inspects herself, wondering if she wants to change her appearance. She looks over at the bottle of instant hair growth formula, as she takes some into her hand and applies it to her hair, making her hair grow to be shoulder length this time around. Liking the new look, she smiles, as she puts a red t-shirt on and slides some really short shorts on. Walking out of the bathroom, Ryn looks around, seeing Winter, who has been informed about everything about Ryn’s past and name and the visions.

 

The two of them smile at each other, as they head to the couch and sit down with each other, with Winter leaning against Ryn. Ryn gently leaned in for a kiss, just as Doomfist took control of the TV and said “If I wanted to watch two chicks do it, I’d pay for it...Listen you two, your partners are on their way. Ember, you’ll be receiving your new armor in the next few days.” as Ryn nodded and the TV went back to showing the news. Ryn groaned as she looked at Winter, who had a sweet smile. Winter said “I know you’re not gonna tell them Ryn. But hey, you told me...And I know you’ll benefit off of it. Anyways, let’s at least get prepared.” as Winter goes to get her armor on.

 

Ryn smiled as she walked over to her armor and put on her training attire, being the closest she has to real armor and stands with her claymore in hand. Ryn looks over at Winter, seeing Winter upgraded her attire to be more formal and respectable, in the sense of a white suit of armor, much like her old armor. She enjoyed the sight, seeing Winter taking up the mantle of a dexterous knight. In only a few moments, as the two of them are simply enjoying some small talk, as there is a knock at the door. Winter goes up first and opens the door, seeing a very large Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, with what looks like a mechanical oddities/lab on its back and legs. Next was a woman, with fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and having a crimson red suit, with red collared shirt, and black tie, tightening it too, looking like a butler.

 

Ryn peaks her head over, seeing the two of them and says “So...Our partners are a mutt and a butler. I’m...Slightly disappointed.” as the Wolfdog looks at Ryn. The Wolfdog speaks perfectly, “How rude of you Madam. I am Sir Andre Dvořák the VI and I demand the utmost respect.” as Andre laughs to himself, with Winter and Ryn both wide eyed. Winter said “D-D-Did that dog just talk.” as the woman said “And I am Countess Luciana De’Corez. Heir to the De’Corez mafia. I am the head Butler who isn’t scared of taking out the trash, whether it be Omnics, Heroes...or actual garbage.” as Ryn looked at Luciana. She said “Spain?” as Luciana nods. Ryn said “Well...um...It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” as Luciana bows respectfully, as does Andre. 

Ryn says “So...What are you two capable of?” as Winter is still awestruck. She is simply muttering to herself “A-A dog is talking...A dog is talking.” over and over to herself. Andre gets on sits on his hind legs and actually fixes a cute bowtie he had, to be respectable. He said “Well, I have pseudo-immortality thanks to my nanomachines. I can live as long as a human. I have doctorates in Chemistry, Biology, Botany, Radiology, and all forms of medical practices. My alchemical concoctions can entice the human and canine cell growth to heal the nastiest of wounds in moments. Here, allow me. Use your claymore and slice my hind leg off.” as Ryn watches Andre lay on his side and expose one of his legs.

 

In one swift slice, Ryn cleaves the leg off in a clean slice, as Andre isn’t even phased by losing a limb. He whips his lower half, making a flask fall onto the ground and shatter, coating the ground in a green liquid and gas. They all watch as in literal seconds, Andre’s leg grows back, with his other one still there and perfectly preserved (No one say this is OP or too strong. Mercy can bring people back from the dead). Ryn was greatly impressed by this, as she looked over to Luciana. She said “I take it you’re more of the…?” as she wanted to see what Luciana is capable of. Luciana smiles evilly, as she undoes her overcoat and rolls up her sleeves.

 

What she reveals is her arms, covered in thin, razor sharp garrote wires. She flings her hands out, as the massive whirlwind of garrotes skim past everyone, cutting them all slightly, and making them all bleed a little. With intricate hand movements, Luciana moves the robotic garrote wires around, showing her extensive control with them. She then shows her massive rifle cannon, and leans against it. Luciana says “I’m simply one badass Butler who can kick ass at a close range or long range.” as Ryn was more than impressed. The four of them began chatting, unaware that outside of Ryn’s window was Tracer herself, being a spy, as Luciana locked her eyes on Tracer, and fixed her tie.

 

Luciana said “Excuse me ladies...The Butler has some business to attend to.” as Luciana bolts to the window, slices it open, and grabs Tracer. Luciana begins flaying at Tracer, literally tearing skin from bone and ligaments/tendons from flesh. Using her free hand, Luciana drills the robotic garrote wires to slow her fall, while with her other hand, she continues to flay flesh off of Tracer, as everyone in the apartment is looking down and watching Luciana’s handiwork. Luciana promptly kicks Tracer downwards, doing a skilled flip and pulling out her rifle cannon and fires a HE round that plummets Tracer into the concrete ground, as a massive explosion follows. The shockwave shoots Luciana upwards, as she lands perfectly back in the apartment. She says “There, the trash has been taken care of. Let me clean up.” as Luciana goes and gets a broom and begins to clean the glass like nothing ever happened.

 

Back at the secret base within the Arizona Desert, Overwatch saw everything from Tracer’s headgear, as a rift from the infinite multiverse comes, with another Tracer hopping out. Having blonde hair and green eyes, Tracer says “Holy shit loves...Ember’s new posse is powerful...And that was definitely a death I didn’t expect...I couldn’t even Recall fast enough. Oi, what’s different about me this time?” as she looked at Angela and Jack. Angela replied “Blonde hair, green eyes.” as Tracer shrugged. She just walked off, being used to dying so much and coming back that death doesn’t even bug her anymore.

 

Back in their apartment, Ryn has everyone sit down, as she pulls up a file and puts it on the TV. She said “I just got the status report. We’re attacking another aspect of Overwatch. Guess what...It’s Symmetra’s head of facility in Brazil. Back your things everyone...We’re heading to Rio to take out the Vishkar pillar there.” as they all grin. Luciana comes in, with a tray of drinks for everyone, as she overheard it all. Andre said “Some old colleagues of mine should be in Rio. And they aren’t morally right like us. I could call them, get us easy access.” as Ryn smiled. She said “Then we take a few days to ourselves, cause I need my armor.” as they all nod and proceed to go and relax.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Blazing Ties! Yes it was a little short, but again, it’s just a buffer chapter, the next one will be a lot more action packed! And yes, this is the new team you all will get to enjoy and see! Anyways, production of the Halloween triple post will begin tomorrow! Here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
